Trust
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah berandal sekolah. Guru-guru tidak pernah menyukainya karena setiap tingkahnya di sekolah yang selalu membuat masalah. Dia tidak kaya dan emosinya mudah meledak. Sampai suatu hari, dia dituduh telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan./CHANBAEK/GS/DLDR


**TRUST**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun as main character**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS/OOC/DLDR**

 **School-life, Family**

 **Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah berandal sekolah. Guru-guru tidak pernah menyukainya karena setiap tingkahnya di sekolah yang selalu membuat masalah. Dia tidak kaya dan emosinya mudah meledak. Sampai suatu hari, dia dituduh telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Tersangka**

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Saem…"

Gadis itu terlihat tidak terima. Dia menatap tajam guru wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar.

"Ulurkan."

"Andwae."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ULURKAN TANGANMU." Teriak guru itu. suaranya membahana. Para murid yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menatap takjub. Di setiap tangan mereka sudah siap dengan kamera _handphone_. Mereka harus mengabadikan kejadian langka tersebut.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan mungilnya tersebut menegadah di hadapan guru tersebut.

PLAK

Guru itu memukul tangan Baekhyun dengan sebuah penggaris kayu. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Ini balasan atas sikapmu yang memukul temanmu."

"Saem…"

"Sekarang ikuti aku ke ruang guru."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat memberikan pembelaan. Dengan berat hati dia mengikuti wanita tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah kesal menuju lapangan. Seharusnya sekarang kelasnya sedang berlangsung pelajaran olaraga.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat teman-temannya sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo—satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Guru sialan itu benar-benar keterlaluan." Keluh Baekhyun ketika dia sudah mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis yang sebelumnya sedang membaca buku tersebut pun menoleh. Menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Dia memukul tanganku hanya karena aku memukul anak kepala sekolah. Aku di skors karena tuduhan melakukan tindak kekerasan. Padahal si sialan itu yang salah."

"Baekhyun… Apakah ada bukti kalau Sae ron lah yang bersalah?"

Dengan lesu Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apakah ada anak yang bersedia untuk membelamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa mengeluh tidak bersalah. Pada kenyataannya yang lemah lah salah. Kau bodoh, sering berulah, dan orangtuamu bukan orang berpengaruh. Kau tidak punya senjata untuk melawan."

Baekhyun menunduk. Yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo hampir sepenuhnya benar. Sahabatnya ini meskipun kata-katanya menyakitkan, namun sangat realistis.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia akan mendengarkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Ani. Aku bisa membuat pembelaan. Setidaknya pembalasan."

Baekhyun beranjak.

Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Baekhyun…"

Sayangnya gadis mungil itu bertindak acuh. Dia melangkah dengan gaya pongahnya menuju tengah lapangan. Para anak laki-laki yang melihat Baekhyun mendekat tampak bingung. Para anak perempuan pun berseru meminta Baekhyun untuk menyingkir.

Baekhyun mendekati Jongdae. Salah satu anak yang sedang memegang bola. Dengan kasar Baekhyun meraih bola di tangan anak itu.

"kau lihat ini."

Baekhyun mendribble bolanya. Tatapannya tampak tajam.

Kemudian Baekhyun memindahkan bola tersebut pada satu tangannya, mengangkatnya ke atas. Tubuh Baekhyun mengarah tepat pada bangunan sekolah. Lapangan sekolah mereka berbentuk _out door_.

Tanpa di duga Baekhyun melempar bola tersebut sekuat tenaga. Bola basket tersebut melayang dan…

PRANG!

` Bola itu tepat mengenai sebuah kaca jendela. Semua murid berseru.

"APA KAU GILA…" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dia membentak gadis itu.

"Nde. Aku sudah gila."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali. Dia mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh lalu berbalik.

Sebagian besar anak masih menatap ke arah kaca jendela yang dipecahkan. Chanyeol menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang melangkah menjauh.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

.

.

BRAKKK…

"Aku akan membunuh anak sialan itu. lepaskan aku."

"Yeobo tenanglah."

"Mana dia… bagaimana bisa dia memukul temannya, melawan guru, di skors, lalu memecahkan kaca. Astaga…"

Kyuhyun—ayah Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Sungmin sebagai istrinya hanya berusaha menenangkan dan menahan agar pria tersebut tidak gegabah.

Sejak pulang sekolah, Baekhyun hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan ini sudah malam dan gadis itu belum sekalipun keluar. Sungmin sudah beberapa kali mengetuk dan membujuk agar putrinya menurut dan mau keluar. Namun usahanya hanya berujung sia-sia.

"Anak itu… kapan dia bisa sedikit saja tidak bertingkah? Apa membuat masalah adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Kenapa anak itu—aishh… kenapa anak itu harus lahir jika dia hanya akan memalukan keluarga."

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Nde. Kenapa aku harus lahir? Appa, kenapa kau harus menjadi orang yang payah. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi orang yang lebih hebat. Aku anak dari seorang pria yang kerjanya hanya menjaga restoran kecil. Kenapa kau harus berhenti menjadi penulis lagu? Appa… Wae…"

"Dasar… anak tidak tahu diri." Kyuhyun geram. Dia ingin mendekati putrinya namun kembali digagalkan oleh Sungmin.

"Kenapa kalian harus bangkrut? Appa… apa kau tahu? Aku bahkan hanya memukulnya pelan. Tapi dia juga memukulku. Dia juga menghinaku. Dia bilang aku hanya anak bodoh dan miskin. Aku hanya pembuat onar dan guru-guru juga tidak suka padaku. Lalu aku langsung dinyatakan bersalah. Guru itu memukulku lalu aku di skorsing."

"Appa wae…" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Lalu dia berhenti. Dia menatap kedua orangtuanya kesal. Dengan kasar dia menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menetes.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah pintu. Keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Ibunya yang khawatir.

.

.

Baekhyun menendang kerikil sambil menggerutu kesal. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung hoodie yang digunakan olehnya. Udara malam ini terasa sangat tidak bersahabat.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah supermarket. Dia mengambil dua buah kimbab segitiga dan susu strawberry. Setelah membayarnya, Baekhyun kembali berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali. Kalau sudah terlanjur kabur begini kan malu untuk pulang. Tapi kalau diluar terus, aku kedinginan."

Sembari berjalan, Baekhyun memakan salah satu kimbab segitiganya.

"Kalau aku ke tempat Kyungsoo… ah tidak tidak. Ayahnya si polisi galak itu. aku pasti akan dikuliti. Aku juga tidak mungkin masuk dari jendela kamarnya."

Baekhyun menunduk. Untuk sesaat dia menyesali kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Lebih banyak musuh yang dimilikinya.

"Apa Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi tadi Chanyeol marah sekali saat aku pecahkan kaca. Kami juga sudah putus minggu lalu." Sedih Baekhyun.

"Ahh… bagaimana ini…?"

.

.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun tersentak. Disaat dia sedang sibuk berpikir untuk mencari tempat yang bisa menampung dirinya. Sebuah suara berat mengejutkannya.

"Yahh… aku kaget." Protes Baekhyun. "Eh?"

Pas sekali. Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Meski samar namun dalam nada suaranya terbesit kecemasan. Chanyeol meletakkan gitar yang sejak awal sedang dibawanya. Dia menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Astaga.. apa kau gila? Sudah berapa lama kau diluar rumah?" Chanyeol berseru. Laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Dia juga menaikkan topi jaket tersebut sampai menutupi hampir sebagian wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

Chanyeol beralih pada kedua tangan Baekhyun yang mungil. Dia menggenggam tangan itu dan lagi-lagi terkejut.

"YA! Ini seperti beku." Protesnya. Dia menggosok tangan Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat khawatir. Baekhyun yang sempat terdiam pun akhirnya mulai sadar.

Dia menarik tangannya cepat. Melepaskan jaket Chanyeol yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau yang gila. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berlebihan sekali. Kau pikir kau siapa ku?" Balas Baekhyun. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah pongah Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia menggeleng.

"Jangan sok perhatian." Tandas Baekhyun lalu berbalik.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun pun segera bergerak. Setelah mengambil gitarnya dia mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Rumahmu bukan ke arah sini. Apa kau kabur dari rumah lagi? Atau kali ini kau diusir?"

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Sepertinya benar kau diusir. Setelah diusir dari sekolah, sekarang kau diusir dari rumah."

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku tidak diusir. Aku pergi dari rumah." Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Kau masih marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Karena kejadian minggu lalu. Baekhyun-ah—"

"Ya Park Chanyeol. Kita sudah berakhir minggu lalu. Bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya lagi?"

"Baekhyun, sebuah hubungan dimulai oleh kedua belah pihak. Seandainya berakhir pun harus diakhiri atas persetujuan kedua pihak. Aku tidak pernah ingin putus darimu." Jelas Chanyeol. Dia menyentuh puncak kepala Baekhyun. Mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah. Aku akui kalau minggu lalu aku terlalu emosi. Aku terlalu posesif dan aku membatasi aktivitasmu. Tapi maksudku itu demi kebaikanmu juga. Nilaimu jatuh dan kau selalu dimarahi. Aku tidak mau—"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Baekhyun-ah… maafkan aku oke? Aku tidak akan melarangmu bernyanyi lagi. Kau bebas bersama anggota bandmu itu untuk bernyanyi dimanapun. Aku tidak akan melarang lagi." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun melirik. Tidak langsung percaya dengan mantan—kekasihnya itu.

"Nde."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun. Tepatnya sejak kelas 1 SMP. Meskipun begitu, hubungan mereka tidak pernah lepas dari masalah. Mereka seringkali putus lalu bersama lagi. Tentu saja selalu Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengalah dan minta maaf.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bagaikan dua kutub yang berkebalikan. Baekhyun ibarat negatif dan Chanyeol positif. Baekhyun tidak disukai oleh orang-orang, sedangkan Chanyeol sangat disukai. Baekhyun si berandal, nilai terendah, dan pembuat masalah. Chanyeol sang ketua osis yang maha pintar, permainan gitarnya yang mempesona, dan kedisiplinannya yang sangat disukai para guru. Semua penghuni sekolah selalu menyayangkan hubungan keduanya, karena bagi mereka Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untuk Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak jelek. Baekhyun cantik. Dia memiliki tubuh mungil yang menggemaskan. Jemarinya lentik dan segala hal yang ada dalam dirinya sangat manis. Namun, _image_ dan kelakuannya yang membuatnya terlihat buruk di mata orang-orang.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli dengan hal tersebut. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya. Justru Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia beruntung memiliki Baekhyun yang bisa memahami keadaannya. Chanyeol adalah jenis pria yang posesif dan protektif. Dia terlalu peduli sampai selalu membatasi. Hal ini yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan dan meminta putus. Baekhyun si jiwa bebas yang tidak suka dikekang.

Padahal segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol adalah demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Entah. Aku kabur dari rumah."

"Mau menginap di tempatku?"

Meskipun sedikit gengsi, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

"Aku pinjam bajumu."

"Nde."

Dengan acuh Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kaos Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu sempat melotot lalu melempar Baekhyun dengan bantal.

"Di sana ada kamar mandi, kenapa ganti disitu?"

"memang kenapa? Hanya ganti kaus saja kok."

"Yah kan tetap saja. Aku laki-laki."

"Kenapa kalau kau laki-laki? Kita bahkan dulu mandi bersama saat kelas 2 sd."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun…"

"Arra.. aku akan menggantinya di kamar mandi lain kali."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus. Dia berbaring di atas kasurnya dan mulai memainkan gitar. Baekhyun pun mengikuti Chanyeol. Dia duduk tepat disamping lelaki itu.

"Ayo mainkan sebuah lagu. Hari ini aku sedih sekali. Kau harus menghiburku."

"Sedih apa? kau lebih seperti orang gila daripada sedih."

"Yakk!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol kesal. "Ayo nyanyikan.."

"Baiklah baiklah."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Ah…" Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya pelan.

 _kore ijou nani wo ushinaeba kokoro wa uru sareru no_ _  
dore hodo no itaimi naraba mou ichido kimi ni aeru_ _  
One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanai de  
One more time fuzake atta jikan yo_ __

 _Kui chigau toki wa itsumo boku ga saki ni oreta ne_ _  
Wagamama na seikaku ga naosara aishiku saseta One more chance kioku ni ashi wo torarete_ _  
One more chance tsugi no basho wo erabe nai_ __

 _Itsudemo sagashite iru yo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo_ _  
Mukai no HOOMU roji ura no mado_ _  
Konna toko ni iru hazumonai no ni_ _  
Negai ga moshi mo kanau nara ima sugu kimo no moto e_ _  
Dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai_ _  
Subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo_

\- One more time one more chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki

Chanyeol menoleh. Dia melihat Baekhyun tertidur sambil menunduk. Laki-laki itu menggeleng lalu membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Tidak lupa dia menyelimuti gadis itu.

Dia mengusap pipi Baekhyun lalu beralih pada keningnya. Menatap gadis itu cukup lama. Chanyeol pun menunduk dan memberikan kecupan ringan disana. Setelah itu, dia turun dari ranjang dan beralih pada sofa yang terletak disudut kamarnya yang lain. Mengubah sofa tersebut menjadi lebih panjang seperti Kasur lalu berbaring. Dia pun akhirnya turut terlelap menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Dia menendang pintu dengan kasar lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Saem, bagaimana bisa? Kan aku yang terpilih saat audisi. Harusnya bagian itu aku yang mengisinya bukan dia." Protes Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bukankah kau sedang di skors? Kita akan tampil hari jumat nanti dan pada saat itu kau masih dalam masa skorsing."

"Saem.. tetap saja ini tidak adil. Bahkan suara Joy dan suaraku memiliki warna yang berbeda. kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau lagu ini lebih cocok jika aku yang mengisi bagian utama. Kau tidak adil."

"Baekhyun-ah. Kepala sekolah sendiri yang menyampaikan untuk menghentikan aktivitasmu dalam club."

"Saem… tapi itu kan hakku. Bukan mauku juga kan untuk di skors. Kenapa aku harus di skors? Ini keterlaluan. Saemm…"

"Baekhyun-ah mian."

"Ah aku bisa gila." Baekhyun melangkah pergi karena terlampau kesal. Padahal dia sudah berusaha keras dengan mengendap agar bisa memasuki sekolah. Nyatanya dia bahkan dikeluarkan dalam timnya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Setidaknya di sana dia dapat mengistirahatkan dirinya sekaligus menunggu Chanyeol selesai kelas. Baekhyun akan tidur sebentar di sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya gadis itu terlelap.

Nyatanya niat untuk tidur sebentar justru melewati batas. Ketika mulai tersadar, hari sudah gelap. Baekhyun terkejut melihat langit sudah menggelap dan keadaan terasa sangat sepi.

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapat 115 missed call dari Chanyeol dan sejumlah pesan yang membuat Baekhyun menggeleng.

Tidak sampai satu menit Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, sudah ada panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol.

"Aku di atap. Ketiduran saat menunggumu. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan bablas sampai jam segini."

"…"

"Iya iya. Aku akan segera pulang."

"…"

"Nde."

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia beranjak berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu.

 _"_ _Ughh…"_ Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia seperti mendengar sebuah suara.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap sekitar.

"Tidak ada siapapun." Gumamnya.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat sekitar. Namun tidak ada apapun yang terlihat olehnya.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai merasa takut. Dia berbalik dan melangkah cepat. Dia menuju pintu dan membukanya segera.

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Serunya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Di bawah sana dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya. "Kau tidak apa?"

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat. Dia terkejut bukan main. Ketika dia menyentuh perut Kyungsoo, justru tangannya dipenuhi oleh darah. Ada pisau disana. Tanpa sadar justru tangan Baekhyun menggenggam pisau tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Bagaimana ini.." Baekhyun mulai panik. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya segera. Dengan segera dia memencet nomor 1. Panggilannya langsung tersambung pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie… Hiks..." Chanyeol disebrang sana ikut panik mendengar nada lirih Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo… aku menemukannya terbaring. Dia terluka. Perutnya… hiks…"

"KYAAAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia menoleh. Melihat salah satu gurunya berdiri disana. Menatap tajam pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tatapannya seolah menuduh. Apalagi tangan Baekhyun ada di atas pisau yang menancap pada perut Kyungsoo.

"Saem, Kyungsoo terluka."

"Kau…"

.

.

"Aku menemukannya sudah terbaring. Perutnya berdarah. Lalu… ada pisau… aku panik.. lalu…" Baekhyun kini sedang berada di kantor polisi.

"Dia bohong. Aku melihatnya. Tangannya ada diatas pisau itu." Minah—guru yang tadi menemukan Baekhyun memberikan tuduhan.

"Aniya… Saem, kenapa kau menuduhku? Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi tanganmu ada disana. Kau memegang pisaunya. Apalagi yang bisa kau sangkal?"

"Saem—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atap sana?"

"Aku—"

"Kau sedang di skors. Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat masalah? Mencelakakan murid lain?"

"Nyonya bisakah anda tenang? Bagaimanapun juga saya harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Baekhyun-ssi. Jadi tolong jangan mengganggu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah saat itu Baekhyun-Ssi?"

"Aku berencana untuk latihan vocal. Aku datang ke club lalu mereka bilang aku telah dikeluarkan untuk penampilan pada hari jumat nanti. Mereka bilang sekolah melarangku berkontribusi karena aku sedang di skors. Aku kesal saat itu jadi aku pergi ke atap untuk menenangkan diri. Ku pikir aku bisa menunggu Chanyeol sekalian untuk pulang bersama."

"Siapa Chanyeol?"

"Kekasihku. Dia juga murid di SMA kami."

"Lalu aku tertidur. Tahu-tahu hari sudah gelap. Aku berniat untuk pulang tapi justru mendengar sebuah suara rintihan. Aku sempat mengecek situasi disana. Namun tidak ada apapun. Ketika aku keluar, aku melihat Kyungsoo disana. Kurasa kakinya patah dan di perutnya terdapat tusukan. Aku panik dan yang terpikirkan olehku hanya menghubungi Chanyeol."

"Apa itu bukan hanya alibimu saja? Kau Byun Baekhyun si pembuat onar. Kau sering memukul orang dan—"

"Saem, Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tersebut? Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini?"

"Darimana bukti—"

"Ekhem.. Maaf nyonya tapi bisakah anda tenang?" lagi-lagi Minah mendapat teguran dari polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN…" Baekhyun tersentak. Dia terkejut melihat ayah dan ibunya ada disana. Ayahnya menatapnya dengan sorot yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Appa… Eomma…"

To Be Continued

Gatau ini bagus apa engga… wkwkwkk kepikiran buat ngetik aja gitu. Terus begini jadinya… ini efek gara-gara nonton school 2017 terus gemes sendiri. wkwkwk tapi ga ada kaitannya sih. Beda juga unsur ceritanya jadi yaudah gitu aja.. maafkan kalau aneh. hehehe...

Kemungkinan chapternya ga banyak-banyak banget. ini cuman cerita selingan selagi aku lagi menata diri dan melanjutkan cerita" yang sudah terbengkalai sekian tahun lamanya. wkwkkw


End file.
